Dried Branch
by kayra isis
Summary: He knew what fate had in store for him. Being descendant from two powerful clans would not only have a surname of great renown, but also influence, power, skills, even eventually the leadership of the newly formed Konoha... Yes, all of that would be for him, if only he were a worthy descendant. - Drabble series, chakraless OC-
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble series. Clarifications at the end **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**.-.**

–You shouldn't be here.

Tobirama watched the boy tense upon hearing his voice. Slowly, he turned around and Konoha's co-founder noticed his grieving face covered in bruises. It was obvious that he wanted to keep his eyes on par with his, without achieving it.

–Please teach me how to use the sword. – He says in a trembling but determined voice. –You are the best swordsman. And I'm willing to do extra work. I´d like to...

–Master Tobirama is not here to teach a civilian child! – Commented one of his boys, a guy with glasses.

–Koharu! – Scolds the other member of his team, and then looks at the child with a sorry face. –I'm sorry, my partner is very elitist, but he's right. Why don't you sign up for the academy? You can start from the basics.

The boy showed no sign of hearing any word from his students. He was only staring at him, expecting his response.

–There is a curfew for civilians and low-ranking ninjas. – He mentioned with a calm voice. – We can talk on the way.

–Master...?

–Practice the seals I teach you. – He interrupted the question of his only female student. –See you early tomorrow.

And without saying any more, he began to walk, making a hand gesture for the boy to advance with him. His team quietly said goodbye and each drove away on a different course. It wasn't until they were out of their sensor range that he decided to break the awkward silence they were in.

–You know the rules.

–My mother received a visit from a relative of hers. – Commented the child looking at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. – They wanted to speak alone.

The man squinted, annoyed. –Was he responsible for your injuries?

–My uncle gave me a wooden dummy to train. – He shrugged. – I still need to improve my reflexes.

Tobirama sighed a little. At least he wasn't in imminent danger. In the distance, a construction stood up and from it, a woman went out to receive them. Without losing her refined walk, she walked to them, bowing slightly to him before holding the child's hand.

–Mr. Senju. – She spoke in a formal and serious tone. –I thank you for bringing my son home. – She winced, trying to smile naturally, without succeeding. It was obvious that she was not comfortable with her presence. The alluded to only nodded and was preparing to walk away when she spoke to him again. – Don't you stay for lunch?

–I'm afraid I must...

–Is Boru´s birthday. – She insisted. –You could stay just a moment. I prepared fish. Your favorite dish, I understand.

Seven years. At that age his twin, Kawarama, had died. Getting carried away with sentimentalism wasn't usual in him, but he couldn't help but make the comparison. He could see his brother in the boy, except for his black hair and healthy face. Boru had never set foot on a battlefield...

While both saw him with a gesture of resignation, the albino could not help but think of his brother's purpose in founding that village: to create a world in peace, where children could grow up with their families and be happy. Did he really contribute with Hashirama if his own family saw him that way?

–Just a moment. – Reply after a few moments. – Happy birthday son.

**.-.**

**Hello everyone!**

**Welcome to my return to Fanfiction! This time I come with some special projects that I hope to finish XD This story, for example, will be a series of drabbles that I think will be 10 chapters maximum, but will be part of a larger plot :D**

**What did you think? It's my first time writing drabbles, but I promise to explain more of this little story in the next few chapters. **

**It's also the first time I've written with these characters and English is not my first language so all reviews are accepted, just don't be so angry with me.**

**I hope you enjoy reading and hopefully we can read each other soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble series. Clarifications at the end **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

The first celebration to be held on behalf of the newly named Konohagakure was a wedding. In the words of the elders: "The papers can be broken, and the words can be forgotten, to cement a new alliance there is no bond stronger than those created by blood."

Still, there were those who opposed the union of a Uchiha with a Senju. Both clans had been declared enemies to each other for generations and frankly no one was willing to allow any loved one to put himself in such a delicate position. However, the elders had been clear, they wanted a marriage, or someone might think that one of them would not be taken into account. But who would be chosen for that purpose? It was tradition for clan leaders to be chosen for such an act, but with Izuna Uchiha deceased, Hashirama Senju married to Mito Uzumaki and Madara Uchiha descending slowly, but inevitably into madness, the only available and mentally stable was the second-in-command of the Senju clan, Tobirama.

Knowing the lesser Senju's distrust of the Uchiha clan, it was declared that the one chosen to be his partner was a female close enough to the main family but with the slightest relationship to her bloodline to prevent it from being stolen. Miyako Uchiha was the second cousin of the infamous Uchiha brothers of the main family and had been raised to be a good marital companion, not a warrior. As a child she acted as the perfect wife, she knew what they expected from her and no matter who her husband was, she had clear ideas about what her expectations were.

On the day of the wedding there were displays of both bewilderment and admiration. It was a formal and very elegant event, but a trained eye could see the groom's frown and a gesture of resignation from the fiancée.

–This wedding is a bad thing. Bad I'm telling you. Nothing good can come out of the union between a Senju and a Uchiha. – The legend Uchiha said annoyed as one of the sages of the Temple of Fire gave the marriage vows.

–Please Madara, that's what you said about me, when I marry Myth... and look at us!

–That's exactly why I say it...

The mentioned woman only deflected her look annoyed, too refined to even give an answer to that. Internally, she thanked the Sage of Six Paths that Madara and Hashirama weren´t in good terms when they got married. She wouldn't have tolerated having him as a godparent.

With the blessing of the Daymio and the sages of the temple, the Senju and Uchiha formed a blood alliance that day and the first structures of the village were born so that the fruit of that new union could one day lead it in search of peace with all clans.

**Second part of this project! You don't have the slightest idea of how it consumes me. But I'm still excited about it! **

**What did you think? Remember, English is not my first language so I would appreciate if you find any mistake to correct me. **

**I hope you enjoy reading and hopefully we can read each other soon!**


End file.
